


The Best Birthday

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad Cooking, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Chocolate, Dreams, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Invisibility Cloak (Harry Potter), M/M, Motorcycles, Sirius Black's Flying Motorbike, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23073808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: HP AU OneShot. Uncle Moony and Uncle Padfoot give Harry the best birthday ever.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	The Best Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: the characters do not belong to me but are the property of J.K.R and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. I make no profit from these works. All stories are for fun and entertainment only. 
> 
> I welcome reviews/comments of people who enjoy my works, but am also happy to consider a thoughtful review of my work, even if it includes constructive criticism. 
> 
> Thank you for taking the time to read. I hope you enjoy it.

Harry woke on his eleventh birthday to the sound of banging and thumping coming from the kitchen. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and made his way, yawning to the kitchen.

"Hurry up Sirius!" Uncle Moony whispered. "He's coming!"

Harry opened the door and Sirius yelped as he burned a finger on the pan where he was frying bacon and eggs.

"Happy birthday!" Sirius and Remus called out at the same time.

Harry felt a warm glow of excitement at the small pile of presents his uncles had heaped on the table.

"Sleep well?" Uncle Moony asked, passing him a plate loaded with eggs and bacon in the shape of a smiley face.

Remus sat opposite Harry, a tired smile lighting up his pale face.

"I had a dream." Harry announced, digging into his breakfast with enthusiasm.

"What was it about?" Sirius asked, using his wand to run soothing water over his burnt finger.

"There was a motorbike." Harry said, trying hard to remember.

Remus smiled knowingly. Harry would be a little heartbreaker one of these days, just like Sirius.

"It was flying." Harry said, remembering suddenly.

Sirius dropped the frying pan with a loud CLANG.

Remus frowned and threw Sirius a sharp look. How the hell did Harry remember that? He'd only been one year old at the time!

"Presents!" Sirius said loudly, passing one to Harry.

Harry ripped the paper of a long present, his face ecstatic when he realised what it was.

"A broomstick!" Harry exclaimed rapturously.

"I thought we were going to wait until he started school." Remus whispered to Sirius.

Sirius looked at him guiltily. "Couldn't resist Moony!" He muttered with a grin as Remus shook his head and smiled.

Remus passed Harry his gift - a large box of assorted Honeydukes sweets.

"Chocolate!" Harry exclaimed, thrilled - chocolate frogs were some of his favorites.

"One more thing..." Sirius said quietly, sharing a look with Remus.

"This was your dad's." Remus said quietly, placing a wrapped bundle in Harry's hands.

Harry unwrapped it slowly. It wasn't often he was given something so special as a family heirloom. A silvery Invisibility Cloak was revealed and Harry felt the silky material carefully, running it through his fingers in awe.

"Use it well." Sirius said with a wink.

Harry's heart swelled with joy. This was the best birthday he'd ever had. But Sirius and Remus had one more surprise for him waiting outside.

A massive black motorbike stood gleaming in the winter sunlight. Harry gasped - it was the bike from his dream!

"Coming for a ride?" Sirius asked, holding out a helmet. Harry grinned and jammed the helmet onto his head eagerly. Sirius placed Harry in front of him on the bike as Moony climbed up behind his best friend.

Sirius kicked the bike into a rumbling roar.

"Hold on!" He yelled over the noise of the engine and Harry felt an exhilarating rush of pure joy as Sirius revved the bike and sent it rocketing into a cloudy blue sky filled with dreams and endless possibilities...


End file.
